


Love Someone

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff, waking up with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Based on concept nr 12“ Reader and Character sharing soft kisses, lips barely touching, just chaste little things that leave both parties irrationally breathless.”from @/buckygrantbarnes writing challenge. This is inspired byLove Someoneby Lukas Graham and I recommend listening to it whilst reading <3
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Love Someone

_There are days_

_I wake up and I pinch myself_

Sunlight filters through the blinds, basking the bedroom in a golden light. You lie tangled in the sheets, your head in the crook of Carol’s neck and her arms wrapped around you. 

_You’re with me, not someone else_

You slowly open your eyes and breathe in the smell of your girlfriend. A smile grows on your lips and you peck her neck. She makes a small sound and you look up at her. Her blue eyes lock on yours and you peck her lips. 

_And I am scared, yeah, I’m still scared_

_That it’s all a dream_

“Morning,” you say, voice soft and barely audible. Carol presses her lips together and smiles. She bends her head and captures your lips, the kiss quick but perfect. 

She licks your lips as she pulls away, leaving your breath hitched and looking at her with an amused smile. “Morning,” she says. 

_‘Cause you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile_

She kisses you again. Her lips on yours making you burn, but the chaste, the softness and the love she leans in with, makes the quickness only leave you breathless. Hungry for more of them. You smile at her and she smiles back. It tugs at your heart and you peck her lips, smiling wider as you hear her breath hitch when you pull away. 

_I’d stop the world if it gave us time_

_'Cause when you love someone_

_You open up your heart_

“I love you,” you breathe, and kiss her once more. It’s deeper and your hands sneak up to cup her face. 

_When you love someone_

_You make room_

She pecks your lips when you pull away. “I love you, too.” Her voice makes your gut churn, the butterflies from the early start of you relationship takes charge and fires up again. You snuggle in closer to her and kiss her chin. A giggle comes from her and a finger tilts your chin upwards to look at her. 

_If you love someone_

_And you’re not afraid to lose_

_You’ll probably never love someone like I do_

“I―” _peck_ “―love―” _peck_ “―you.” You lean up and kiss her lips, lingering but never deepening it with more than the lips touching. Pulling away less than an inch, you smile up at her, eyes lock. 

“I love you, too.”

_You’ll probably never love someone like I do_


End file.
